Hockey ED
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: The culdesac kids play hockey on a very hot day.  It sounds better then I make it, so please, R&R.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:Choosing Teams

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy itself.**

It was a hot summer day. And on this hot day, when everyone was inside playing video games or watching TV with air conditioning, the power went out.

"Damn, we have nothing to do," Kevin said.

Then out of the sky, fell a hockey puck on Jimmy's head.

"Owie," Jimmy screamed.

"Jimmy, are you OK?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine Sarah," Jimmy said. Then, ten hockey sticks fell on him. "Owie," he said. Again.

"Check this out," Eddy said.

"What would these be doing here?" Double D asked.

"Maybe it's a sign," Ed said.

"Get real monobrow," Eddy said. Then, he had a good idea.

"Let's play hockey," Eddy said.

"Are you retarded? It's like a million degrees out here dork," Kevin said.

"What? Are you scared I'll beat you?" Eddy asked.

"Am not," Kevin said. "Fine, I'll be captain, and dorky here will be another captain. I choose first. Rolf, you're on my team," Kevin commanded.

"Rolf accepts," Rolf said.

"I choose Ed," Eddy said.

"Oh boy, oh boy. I get to be on Eddy's soccer team," Ed said.

"Nazz, come on my team," Kevin ordered.

"Double D, get over here," Eddy commanded.

"Uh, Eddy, I think I may want to sit this one out," Double D said.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"You see, I have a very bad history with hockey. When I was a young child, my mother and father signed me up for hockey. Someone hit the puck to hard, and it hit my face, causing the gap between my two teeth," Double D explained.

"Ah, that's nothing. Choose a stick and line up with Ed sockhead," Eddy said.

"Right then. Johnny, you're on my team," Kevin commanded.

"Can Plank come too?" Johnny asked.

"Fine, whatever," Kevin said.

"All right, Sarah, come over here," Eddy ordered.

"Eddy you blockhead," Sarah said, raking a hockey stick and hitting Eddy's head with it.

"OK, Fluffy, I guess this means you're with me," Kevin said.

"Who is this Fluffy you speak off? All I see is Jimmy-boy," Rolf said.

"OK, we have our teams, so let's play," Kevin ordered.


	2. Chapter 2: Score

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

**

* * *

**"All right, let's play hockey. We need a referee," Kevin commanded. 

"I will," Jimmy said, not wanting to play hockey.

"No, it has to be someone who knows the game. Uhh, Nazz, get you're the referee," Double D said.

"Why Nazz?" Kevin asked.

"Because, your team out numbers our team, so therefore it has to be one of your players," Double D explained.

"Fine. Nazz, get out of the field," Kevin said. Nazz walked out and got the puck.

"Are you ready?" Nazz asked, placing the puck between Eddy and Kevin.

"Yes," they both said at the same time. "1,2,3," and Kevin got the puck.

"Rolf, heads up," Kevin screamed, and he passed the puck to Rolf. Rolf was heading towards the goal, of which Sarah was guarding.

But then, Ed stole it.

"Oh goody, I got the soccer ball. Eddy, I'm passing," Ed screamed, and he passed it to Double D. Everyone on Kevin's team was running towards Double D.

"Oh dear, it's hockey practice all over again," Double D screamed. To defend himself, he swung his stick, which hit the puck, which went into the other team's goal.

"Whoo! It's 1-0," Eddy cheered.

"I hit it? Wahoo! I hit it," Double D screamed. And he obviously got hyper. "Come on baby, bring it on," Double D screamed, and he got so crazy that he kissed Nazz.

"Whoa, Double D," Nazz said, blushing.

"All right face off! Sarah and Johnny," Kevin commanded. Sarah and Johnny ran over.

"1,2,3" Sarah took the puck and started running towards the goal. Jimmy tried to block her. "Sorry Jimmy," she said, and she skated past him.

She attempted to make a goal, but was thwarted by Kevin. Kevin passed to puck to Johnny.

"Here Plank," Johnny screamed, and he passed it to Plank. It just landed in front of the piece of wood with a hockey stick next to it. Eddy came up to it.

"Ha! A block of wood with a hockey stick! What's it going to do?" Eddy asked himself laughing. But then, the puck shot barley an inch above Eddy's head and into the goal.

"1-1! It's tied," Nazz informed them.

"Face off! I call it," Eddy yelled. "Double D and Rolf," Eddy said. Double D (who is still hyper) and Rolf ran up to the puck.

"1,2,3," and Double D got the puck and shot it into the goal, which was 10 feet away.

"Wow," Eddy said. Everybody knew Double D could be weird when he was hyper, but not this weird.

"2-1! Let's take a water break and then get back to the game," Kevin commanded. And so they did.


	3. Chapter 3: Winners

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

After the water break the group got back into their teams. And the score was 2-1. Eddy's team was winning.

"Okay, face off. Me and Kevin," Eddy commanded. They walked up, and faced each other. Nazz walked up, and placed the puck between them.

"1,2,3," they both said, and Kevin got the puck, and passed it to Jimmy.

"Owie, it hit my ankle," Jimmy cried, and then Sarah stole the puck away from him.

"Sorry Jimmy," Sarah said, and she began to run towards the goal, and he noticed that Double D was open. "Double D," Sarah cried, and passed the puck to Double D, who scored.

"3-1. We're winning," Double D shouted. "I need some juice," Double D said.

"No, how about some coke?" Eddy asked.

"Works for me," Double D said, and he drank the coke in two gulps.

"Why didn't you let Double D drink some juice Eddy?" Ed asked.

"The more sugar Double D gets, the more hyper he gets. The more hyper he gets, the more goals we'll get," Eddy explained.

"Face off! Ed and Plank," Johnny called.

"Are you an idiot? That hunk of wood won't get us anywhere," Kevin screamed at Johnny. But Johnny ignored him and put Plank in front of Ed.

"1,2,3," Ed said, and he took the puck and shot it at the goal, but Rolf prevented it. And Rolf passed it to Kevin, who scored.

"3-2," Nazz said, announcing the score. "The face off will be Sarah and Jimmy," Eddy announced, and Sarah and Jimmy ran over to the puck,

"1,2,3," they both shouted, and Sarah took the puck. She passed it to Ed, who passed it to Double D, who passed it to Eddy, who scored.

"4-2! We're winning," Sarah screamed. She ran back to the goal where she was goalie.

"Who's doing the next face off?" Johnny asked. Nazz was really thinking this time.

"Double D and Johnny," Nazz said. And both of them ran to the puck.

"1,2,3," they both shouted, and Double D took the puck. He passed it to Ed, but Rolf took the puck from Ed and scored.

"4-3," Nazz announced. But then, all of a sudden, the power came back on. The TV was on. The hair-curlers were on, and the video games were on.

"All right, let's end this. It can either be a tie, or they win," Kevin said to his team. "Personally I prefer the tie," he continued to say.

"Face off will be Eddy and Kevin. Two team captains," Nazz said, and they both ran for the puck.

"1,2,3," they both said, and Kevin took the puck. But Sarah took the puck from him. But Johnny took the puck from Sarah. And then Ed took the puck from Johnny. But Rolf stole the puck from Ed. But Double D stole the puck from Rolf, but he had it stolen by Kevin. And then, Eddy took the puck and scored.

"5-3! Eddy's team wins," Nazz announced. Eddy's team ran all the way back to their air-conditioned houses, happy from winning.


End file.
